Promises of Wonder
by Bl00dy
Summary: Adam was ready to graduate and go off to college. But on his way home from school he crashed his car into a blue box that would forever change his outlook on the Universe.


**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me, but no too easy. Anyways I hope you enjoy this first chapter.**

It had been nearly one hour and forty-two minutes since the beginning of Adam's final, final exam, which just so happened to be English Literature. He had barely studied for this exam because how can you possible study for an exam on English Literature? It's not like he needed to though. Reading was one of his favorite pass times, besides driving his car, so there was no freaking way he was gonna fail this test. He definitely wouldn't get a zero. He had nearly filled up more than three of the minimum requirement of pages for his essay. Either way, it hardly mattered anymore now that the year was almost done. He would be graduating, and going off to college to study to become an English teacher. Not English Lit though, he hated this class.

By the time Adam finished his essay, there were only three minutes left before he was free. His legs were bouncing with anticipation. Two minutes. Is this clock slow or something, should three minutes be up by now? One minute. Adam was ready to leap out of his seat. Then the bell rang and Adam sprinted out of the building while fumbling with his car keys. He was so excited that he couldn't find the unlock button on his car remote. "Come on dammit I wanna go home." Adam apparently found the right button because his car made a clicking noise telling him that the doors were now free to be opened. He opened his door and sat down while starting the engine, then pulled out of the parking space without even buckling his seat belt. Traffic was slow near the campus but it started to clear up the farther away he got. Once he was on the road leading to his house that is almost always empty around this time of day Adam floored his gas pedal screaming with delight out his window.

Adam fumbled around in his glove compartment for a music CD to listen to. He'd only turned his head for a second, when he turned it back he was headed straight for a blue box on the middle of the road. He slammed the gas to no avail. He was going to crash right into it, or go right through it. Either way it would screw up his car. Then the box opened and he crashed into some round thing. A funny looking man in a bow-tie walked up to his car and knocked on the window. "You okay in there?" That was the last thing Adam remembered before fainting.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screw driver and pointed it at the door lock. He opened the door and awkwardly pulled the man out of the car and lay him on the floor. He didn't know what to do next. He wasn't good with these sorts of things. Amy would know.

Amy.

The Doctor hoisted the man over his shoulder. He had no idea he could lift a man. Maybe he just got lucky today. He took him to one of the beds in the many rooms that the TARDIS has and dropped him. Then he scuffled back into the console room and flipped a lever and his TARDIS took off. Obviously he wasn't going very far. Not with some stranger who probably would want to be home when he woke up. Nope, he was just moving off the street, seeing as, if he hadn't been parked there in the first place, this wouldn't have happened.

A few hours had passed, of which The Doctor had been re-reading Summer Falls. He had the power to read it in just a flick of a second, but when he reads this book he feels like the Ponds are right there with him, and he wouldn't want to waste a second of their time. The man came racing into the room. Giving the Doctor a stern look he breathlessly said, "Who are you? And where in the blazing fires of hell am I?"

The Doctor stood. "Well uhh, I'm The Doctor and this is my", he paused. "TARDIS", he said in a hesitant tone.

Adam stepped down one stair. "The Doctor? Doctor Who?"

"Now that's a question." the Doctor replied.

Adam gave him a look of bewilderment. "What?"

The Doctor explained everything about himself and his TARDIS. And when it seemed that this stranger was becoming more and more sure that The Doctor was just some lunatic, he took him to the moon. He was afraid the man might pass out again. But thankfully the man just looked at him and said, "Alright. What else can this majestic machine do?"

The Doctors face lit up. He hated being alone and it seemed this man wanted to see some action. Maybe he could let him stick around for a few trips and then go on his merry way.

"That's the spirit!" The Doctor strolled over to his console. "What was your name."

"Adam. Adam Leben."

"Okay Adam. Let's go have some fun." He flipped the flight switch. "Geronimo!"


End file.
